


Heart Noise

by Hekat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Heart Attacks, Heartache, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekat/pseuds/Hekat
Summary: George challenges Dream to make a Bechdel Test story on the spot. He fails miserably.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Heart Noise

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if the formatting it poor! This is my first post to AO3, I hope you enjoy!

“Oh god… your arrhythmia is getting worse… I can… I can hear it.” Dream said, his head held close to George’s chest. He tried hearing for beat after beat, but they were so slow. Each time he heard his heartbeat, he felt more joy than ever; his smile growing increasingly larger.

“Hey… Dream. Tell me a funny story.” George said nonchalantly, the paleness of grey in his pupils expanded every second he breathed.

“Uh… okay… Give me a twist, a good twist I wouldn’t expect then!” Dream requested, trying to make his story as funny for George, hoping his laughs would help make his heartbeats increase, thinking that it would flutter in sudden hopes of staying alive.

“Hmm… Do the Bechdel test. Might be hard since you only tell stories about yourself.” George said, trying to give Dream an impossible theme. He smiled, giving himself a little giggle as he saw Dream’s face blush.

“Um… okay. Once upon a time…” Dream started, taking a long pause to try and think about two women to make a long story about.

“‘Oh aunt Patricia, I have no idea what to do about this magical world that I’m trapped in!’ the young Beatrice said, trying to get a sight of his surroundings- sorry, HER surroundings, as she was a very self centered, unrestricted and courageous woman.” Dream said, trying to tell the details of the story, hoping George would forget his flub up. 

“Dream… The Bechdel test is about girls..! Jesus Christ.” George said, trying to belittle Dream in a joking matter with the small little strength he had left.

“Okay okay! Let me restart.” Dream said, pausing to recollect his thoughts.

“‘Oh no! The female lobsters with bow ties are trying to attack us!’ Veronica had yelped, yelping in terrifying terror as the female lobsters had closed off Veronica and Vanessa's escape route. As they got closer, Veronica had an idea. 

‘Wait, my period is late. I know exactly what to do.’ Veronica exclaimed quietly to her dear feminine friend. 

‘Alright then, I trust you Vernie.’ Vanessa nodded, her head shaking up and down in exponential agreement.” Dream said, trying to tell his fabulous tale.

“Wait wait wait… pause. You keep repeating the things you say over and over again, it’s like saying ‘Aw jeez Vernie-’ bad name by the way… ‘We’re stuck in the prison cage of imprisonment!’ I got the stuck part from when they said stuck, I don’t need to be reminded of it three more times in a row.” George complained, seeing Dream’s face frown.

“Fine, I’ll tell you the best Bechdel test story ever created by human conceptualization! Just don’t interrupt me.” Dream said, his story already planned.

“Once, there was a small girl named Annamaria. And she was a small little orphan trying to set things right with her friend Britney. They went off to the… off to the store in order to buy simple groceries.

‘Hey Britney? I need some of the vegetables from the vegetable and fruit aisle, you’ll know which one I’d like.’ Britney- no, Ver- I mean Anna said, trying to find her annual glass of salt that she needed everyday, even though she buys it yearly, very conservative, but democratic. Anyways, Britney went to the aisle and found something strange.

‘Hey, Anna? You might w-want to look at this!’ britney said, don’t mind that I said it in lowercase. Britney yelled out to her.

‘Brit, if this is another one of your fetishes on toilet water accidentally splashing on your ass when you flus- oh my god.’ Anna remarked, seeing a large pink portal among a hidden place near the shelves. 

‘I don’t know about you but I’m gonna walk in it. See ya later or in a year!’ Britney said nonchalantly, Anna was about to yell out to her, but she had already passed through the portal before she could utter another syllable. 

‘Ugh, fine.’ Anna said defeated, she walked angrily into the pink portal, which dropped her off to a  **_magical_ ** world. Yeah bitch, I said it in italics, AND in black, emo style. Anyways, so Anna felt the falling sensation of falling, yeah I brought the fuckin’ repetition back! She had a deus ex machina of kitties that could transform into pillows that broke her fall.

‘Ah… that really hurt my head. It’s throbbing… ow..’ She said, rubbing her hand with her head, or- you get what I mean. She walked around, seeing all of the extremely mystical sights around her. Saws that flew with screws for wings, radiation as electricity, phones that gossiped to people, the grass that evaporates as night. She tried to see all the spectacles to behold, overwhelming her senses.

‘Brit..? Where are you?’ She yelled, trying to search for her.

‘Anna’ Britney yelled back, on the other side of a river that blocked their path. Sorry that I didn’t add a question mark, honestly felt too lazy to do that, but just remember that the tone is what counts. So Anne had to find a bridge, or a way to leap over the river in order to meet with her friend.

‘Wait… Levigarziurikio!’ Anna yelled, and all of a sudden, she had teleported over to Britney’s side. After she realized that she had magical ability in this magic magical world, she gasped in excitement, making a fist and punching the air excitedly.

‘Wow Anna, that was amazing! You can do magic? I’m honestly quaking.’ Britney replied, she used quaking unironically, because she was a valley girl, although her accident- no, accent had a bit of poultry in-”

  
  
  
  
  


Before Dream could even finish half of his story, he felt that George’s hand had loosened its grip in its entirety. He tried feeling his chest, he tried to search for a trace of any beats, any noise that would make him feel better. Any noise that would be great, amazing, just…  _ something to  _ **_hear_ ** .

But he was silent, a silent cold breeze from the window had flown through his face. 

George was gone, a small but very light smile on his face, as well as a tear coming down his cheek.

“I’ll miss you George...” Dream said softly, the words echoing in the hospital room, the only sounds were beeps coming out of the machines next to him.

But he wouldn’t let the sadness of George’s death overcome him. He started working on the story, each day adding more and more things to it, until it became its own book. When asked about his inspiration for making the series of novels which portrayed the world record breaking best female cast; he said it was his friend that gave him the inspiration to do it.

“Well, he was shit at seeing green. I mean he saw me as piss, not ass piss but as actual piss. But he held a very special place in my heart. He told me to tell him a story, and on the third try… Well…”

_ “I finally got it right.” _


End file.
